


Guten Tag

by amythis



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Episode OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: Alternate tag for "How Do You Say, 'Are You Dead?' in German?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Guten Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



TAG

[The Pizza Bowl, Day. In a wide shot, the girls are sitting at a table Stage Left, eating and talking. Hildie is again in her waitress uniform and Eric is now dressed as a bus boy. The two of them are chatting in German.]

LAVERNE: (in two-shot with Shirley) Aww, it's so cute that Eric has a little friend now!  
SHIRLEY: (proud that she's learned a bit of German) It's "freundin," Laverne.  
LAVERNE: OK, he has a little freundin.

[Cut to two-shot of Eric and Hildie. Captions appear onscreen as they speak, first her "When you come over tonight, I'm going to make königsberger klopse from my grandmother's recipe," then his "It can not taste as good as your kisses."]

[Wide shot of the room, showing Squiggy now at Stage Right, standing in the doorway to the bowling alley, looking at Eric and Hildie wistfully, as if he understands German and/or people more than he lets on. His gaze shifts across the room to an oblivious Shirley. Lenny enters from the alley and nudges Squiggy, who looks away from Shirley.]

LENNY: (in a two-shot with Squiggy, and in his gossipy, matchmaking mode) So you think Eric and Hildie are a item?  
SQUIGGY: Stupid, a man can be friends with a girl without tryin' to get somethin' off her.  
LENNY: (as if he's never heard such a thing, especially from Squiggy) He can?  
SQUIGGY: Come on, let's bowl another frame. 

[He exits back to the alley. Lenny lingers to look across the room at an oblivious Laverne. He shakes his head and then goes after Squiggy. Fade to closing credits.]


End file.
